Finally Happy
by leelee0474
Summary: Fiona gets out of prison. What happens when she gets out? 2 part story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~Written for Burner4Life...I love my sister! This is my gift to her. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Michael waited in the small vestibule, nervously tapping his fingers on the counter in front of him. The doors opened and Fiona ran out, straight into Michael's arms. He wrapped his arms around her, noticing that she was thinner than he remembered. He gave her a passionate kiss. It had been so long since he kissed her and he vowed in his head to never let Fiona go this long without a kiss.

"Glenanne, come sign for your belongings." said the guard who was getting impatient waived a form at her, hoping it would make her move quicker.

She gathered her belongings, grabbed Michael's hand and walked out the door. He led her to the Charger. Before he opened her door, he gave her a kiss. This time it was a long, slow deep kiss that made her melt into his arms.

Breaking the kiss, Michael rested his forehead against Fiona's and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Fiona said in return. "Take me home."

Michael opened the car door and stood by Fiona while she got in the car. He walked around to the driver's seat and pulled away from the prison. Looking over at Fiona, he smiled at her, still unsure if he was dreaming or not. "I know you want to go home, but I promised Mom that we would stop by the house. She promised it would be just a quick visit. Jesse and Sam are there too. They all just want to see you."

"It's fine. I would love to see them. I just wish I looked a little more presentable." Fiona said softly.

"I have a change of clothes at Mom's. You can shower there if you want."

FIona smiled at Michael and said "I would love a nice long hot shower."

They drove in silence, Michael's left hand on the steering wheel and his right holding Fiona's hand. Arriving a Maddie's house a few minutes later, Michael got out of the car first and went around to Fiona's side and opened her door. When she got out, she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and whispered "Am I dreaming? This seems so surreal to me."

He smiled at her and cupped her face with his hand. "This is real. You are finally here with me and I'm going to make it up to you for everything you went through for me."

Michael went to walk towards the house, but Fiona pulled him back. "I need to make something up to you, Michael."

"Fi, you have nothing to make up to me." Michael said.

"I do. Let me say this before we go into the house. You left me in Ireland in the middle of the night because your cover was blown and for years I hated you for leaving me in the middle of the night with no explanation" Fiona started to explain.

Michael interrupted her. "Fi, I told you there was no other way."

"I understand that and I forgave since we've gotten back together here in Miami. Its just that I realize now that I never should have been mad at you. You never wanted to leave. Card told me that he had to make you leave. I am sorry I was always so angry about you leaving. I never should have been and I feel terrible. You are a good and honorable man. You are the man I have always loved." She explained further, wiping her eyes.

Michael leaned against the car and took Fiona into his arms. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and looked into her eyes. Sighing, he said "I knew I had to leave maybe two or three days before I left. I told him that I loved you and that I didn't want to go. We argued back and forth over it. He flew halfway around the world to get me, telling me if I didn't leave that night then we'd both be killed and he wouldn't be able to stop them. I left knowing that you would be crushed but at least you would be alive. After some time, I was able to live with the fact that you would always hate me for leaving, even if you never knew the real reason."

Michael began to walk towards the house, holding Fiona's hand in his. He stopped and looked at her, asking "If you had known about Card pulling me out of Ireland from the start, would that have changed anything that happened over the past few years?"

After taking a moment to think, Fiona responded "I probably would have been mad that you lied to me about who you were and held that against you instead. I still would have come for you when I heard you were in Miami."

"So no matter how it happened, there was no good ending to us in Ireland but we would have still ended up together." Michael said. He placed his hand on her cheek and she turned her face into his palm, kissing it. "I love you and I want to make today the start of a new life for us, with our own happy ending."

Michael pulled Fiona close and kissed her. The kiss would have been longer if it wasn't for Maddie opening the back door and yelling "Are you two coming in or what? I'm not getting any younger!"

Michael and Fiona walked into the kitchen. Fiona was greeted by Madeline who gave her a hug, nearly crushing her. "Its so good to have my girl home." Maddie said, kissing Fiona on the cheek.

"Mind if I jump in for a hug?" Jesse asked, squeezing in between the two women. "Glad you are home." he said.

Fiona made her way into the dining room, where Sam was nervously pacing, drinking a beer. "After all we've been through, I don't get a hug from you?" she said with a smile.

"Of course you do, I just wanted you to save the best for last. I mean, second best. Mikey's first best of course." Sam said as he hugged her. Hearing her sniffle in his ear, he hugged her a little tighter and whispered "Welcome home sister."

Sam kissed her on the cheek and handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes. He offered her some of his beer. While she was making small talk with everyone, being caught up on what she missed, Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

He whispered into her ear "You should go shower. Elsa got you some really nice French soap and lotion that she thought you might like. I'll leave your clothes in Mom's room."

Fiona smiled and said "I'll see you all in a little bit."

Once in the bathroom, she shut the door and leaned against the bathroom sink, smiling to herself. The quietness of the house was nice. No metal doors being slammed shut, no fights, no guards yelling. Just the soft sounds of her family outside the bathroom door. It was good to be home.

When Michael heard the water turn on, he said "Ok, she's in the shower. We have maybe a good half hour to hour to get everything perfect for when she's finally dressed. You all know your jobs, so let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a thick towel Maddie had set aside for her. She took time to enjoy the feeling of the towel, as she was starting to get used to the thin rough towel the prison provided for her. After a few minutes, she made her way to Madeline's room, noticing Michael smile at her as he saw her walk by.

Entering Maddie's room, she sat down on the bed and started to apply lotion to her dry skin. Prison soaps were harsh and caused her to break out into a rash. She saw a box on the bed, which she figured was a new outfit from Michael. Before she opened it, she laid back on the bed, promising herself to only rest for a few minutes. Sleep overtook her quickly.

About an hour later, Fiona was woken up by a gentle knocking on the door. "Fiona? It's Elsa. Can I come in?"

Fiona realized she had fallen asleep and quickly covered herself with a throw blanket at the edge or Madeline's bed. "Elsa? What are you doing here?"

Elsa entered the room slowly. "The boys wanted me to check on you. How are you doing? Did you try the soap and lotion I left for you?"

"I did. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." Fiona said as Elsa grabbed a brush and sat down next to Fiona.

"Sweetie, let me brush your hair and then you can get dressed. The boys and Madeline are in the garage. Michael is waiting anxiously for you. I swear that boy loves you more than anything in the world. He was worried sick over you." As Elsa finished brushing Fiona's hair, she said "Now get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. You want to make a grand entrance."

Fiona opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a dress. The design was simple but elegant, being pure white, single shouldered with beautiful beadwork where the dress gathered on her left side. "Why did he get me this Elsa? This looks like a wedding dress."

"That's because it is sweetheart! Michael wanted you to have something fancy and nice. He wants to treat you like a queen." Seeing the confusion in Fiona's eyes, Elsa added "Honey, just go along with whatever Michael does today. I know you want to go home, but there is plenty of time after today for the two of you to rest and relax. Just go along with everything today and enjoy yourself."

Sighing and throwing her hands up in the air, she said "Nothing lately has gone quite as I expected, so I suppose my first day out of prison should be just as crazy. Give me five minutes and I'll be out."

Fiona put the dress on, which was a little too big for her as she lost weight in jail. She put her hair up in a bun and slipped on the shoes that accompanied the dress box. Finally she was ready. She smoothed out her dress and took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room.

She found Sam in the kitchen. She stood there and asked "How do I look?"

For a moment, Sam was at a loss for words. Finally he said "Sister, you look gorgeous. The only angel who could shoot someone from hundreds or thousands of feet away."

With a crooked grin, Sam continued slowly, almost afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I think you already figured out what is going on since you have on a fancy white dress and I'm walking you out of the house and into the garage. Are you ready to do this? "

"Pretty much. I just wasn't expecting this today...or ever." Fiona said

Sam kissed Fiona on the cheek. "Let's not keep Mikey waiting anymore. Unless I can convince you to run away with me?"

Fiona punched Sam in the arm and smiled at him. "I'm ready." she said and they walked out the door into the garage. She let out a small gasp as she saw the sight before her. The ceiling of the garage was decorated with hundreds of white Christmas lights. Mixed in with the lights were red and white roses.  
Her jaw dropped to when she looked at Michael and saw him standing next to a Justice of the Peace. Michael had on a white dress shirt that left unbuttoned at the top, and his sleeves were cuffed. His pants were dark blue and pressed recently Fiona could tell. He saw her enter the garage and extended his hand to her. She took his hand and stood there in front of their loved ones.

"I was wondering, since you have a white dress, the garage is decorated and I have a Justice of the Peace here, I was hoping you'd do me the honor of marrying me." Michael asked with a smile.

Stunned by the events of the day she managed to speak. "Of course I would."

The Justice of the Peace cleared his throat. The ceremony began as Michael and Fiona looked into one another's eyes. After the simple ceremony, with traditional vows, Sam announced that he arranged to have a small reception at Carlito's. Fiona went back into the house to gather her belongings and Michael followed to help her.

As soon as Michael shut the door behind them, she asked "How did you get the marriage license if I was in jail?"

"You can thank Pearce for that. She had a fake photo ID made and they were pretty easy going we applied since she matched the ID with your name on it." Michael said with a smile on his face. "Are you ok with how everything happened? I know it was fast. I just didn't want to spend another moment without you being my wife." Michael said.

Fiona wrapped her arms around Michael and whispered "It was perfect. I was surprised but I am so happy right now. Happiest I've been in months."

As she began to unbutton his shirt, he said "I plan on always making you this happy. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"I only want you Michael. That's all I've ever wanted." Fiona said, running her fingers all over his chest.

Sam and the others waited outside, in the driveway, for Michael and Fiona to emerge. Finally he got a text.

_"Go to dinner and we'll meet you there in an hour."_

Sam smiled and said "The newlyweds want some alone time! Lets get the party started and they can catch up later."

Sam texted Michael back. _"Skip dinner and take your bride home. I'll leave you guys food at the front door of the loft."_

Michael smiled as he read Sam's message, stopping Fiona in the middle of her seduction. "Lets skip dinner. I want to take my wife home for a proper celebration." He gave her a kiss and carried his bride out to the car, vowing to himself to always make Fiona as happy as she was at that moment.


End file.
